<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing can remain the same by Aurevilly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411417">Nothing can remain the same</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurevilly/pseuds/Aurevilly'>Aurevilly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Her Throne [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurevilly/pseuds/Aurevilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing can stay the same and that scares Gurjin, fortunately, Brea is there to calm him down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brea/Gurjin (Dark Crystal)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Her Throne [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing can remain the same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> "You're Okay?"  Brea's sleepy voice must be the first thing that sounds in the middle of the morning, not even the brothers have rise and Gurjin already feels guilty of taking hours of her sleep.</p><p> </p><p> The male drenchen tells himself that he must stop spinning in the bed they share.  At least, so as not to disturb his wife, who is the leader of the war council, but he has a hard time keeping still.</p><p> </p><p> He turned to see Brea's sleepy face, she looks very tired, her beautiful silky hair now looks like little messy feathers, there are small bags under her eyes, but still, for Gurjin she looks <em>beautiful</em>.</p><p> </p><p> He stroked her face and she leans on his touch.</p><p> </p><p> "Sorry, did I wake you up?"  Gurjin apologizes, he feels very sorry for waking Brea, she really needs to rest after hectic weeks and move the camp to the edges of the Sog swamp border "I'll try not to move"</p><p> </p><p> "It's okay, I was already awake anyway" she lies.  But Gurjin knows that Brea will not leave the matter and has already raised too much suspicion.  She sits between the bed so that she is comfortable "What happens? You don't tend to be too restless unless you're thinking about something.”</p><p> </p><p> Gurjin is good at hiding his emotions, he prefers to calm down and think positive, find a solution before panicking or let his feelings take their best.  But when he is cornered in a situation that is out of his control or causes him too much despair (such as Mira's death or ensuring that Rian runs away safely from the Skeksis) he feels restless and cannot think well.  Thoughts swirl in his head and it is something that Brea has noticed in the time they know each other.</p><p> </p><p> The Silverling knows how to read it as well as an open book, he has never been able to hide anything from the princess Vapra.</p><p> </p><p> Gurjin knows he can't lie to her, but disturbing her is the last thing he wants at this point.</p><p> </p><p> Look at the huge belly, not months ago, Thra gave them news that would change their days.</p><p> </p><p> He would be a father and began to worry a little about it.</p><p> </p><p> Although he had taken it well at first, concerns about the safety of the childling soon reached him.</p><p> </p><p> Bellanji, his father, said he would be a good father.  Because he was a good brother and always taken care of Naia and her other brothers when they were younger.</p><p> </p><p> But they were different times, they were no longer in the calm waters of the swamp, they were not children who played innocently, without expecting anything bad to ever suck.</p><p> </p><p> The Skeksis were out there, hoping to catch each of them and drain their <em> essence </em>.</p><p> </p><p> He swallow hard at that fear, and the idea that her o his future childling could be in danger because of it.</p><p> </p><p> "Gurjin?"  Brea called him again, this time, his expression denoted concern.</p><p> </p><p> "I ... I'm sorry, I think too much"</p><p> </p><p> "Its okay, I do too, you can tell me" Brea urged him to speak, she knew how bad it was to keep everything, it was not as easy as bottling a charm of Sifa and she wanted to help him.</p><p> </p><p> Gurjin doubt, it was not usual for Brea to calm his insecurity, it was usually the other way around and in his condition, he did not want to give him any more concern.</p><p> </p><p> But he saw the warm brown eyes in the dark, encouraging him to share his insecurities and fears.  It was like feeling transparent in his eyes and he couldn't say anything but the truth.</p><p> </p><p> "I think ... about the childling, I think if I can protect him or her and you, protect them both" he finally confessed, his voice sounds scared and doesn't like it. "There are dangers out there, the lords we used to serve now <em>hunt</em> <em>us</em>, there are beasts out there that don't reason  , Thra is not like before, Brea ... How can we raise our childling in a world that we no longer recognize as ours?" </p><p> </p><p> He wanted to protect her and his family, but when he thought about how many dangers they waited for at every step they took, he feared for her and didn't know how to keep her safe.</p><p> </p><p> Gurjin didn't want to imagine a world without Brea.</p><p> </p><p>The male drenchen expected to hear her say that he was being paranoid and that Brea could also protect herself, that a pregnancy was not the same as she was completely helpless, but the female Vapran smiled softly at him in the dark of the night and whispers of the nocturnal creatures of  Thra.</p><p> </p><p> She took his hand and squeezed it.</p><p> </p><p> "You are right that Thra is no longer the same as before, but ... that does not mean that we <em> cannot </em> do it. Maybe everything we know will change, but Gurjin, change does not mean the end of things, it is.  ..a new beginning "she said, stroking his abdomen with a dreamy look" I am not naive and I know that we are dealing with things we do not know, but the unknown should not scare us. We must see it from a different angle to face it "she looked at him  with courage "As long as we are together, everything will be fine"</p><p> </p><p>"How can you be so sure?" </p><p> </p><p>  "Because I met you" she smiled "And it all started because I saw a sign and I knew then that everything would be changing, and I was scared at first, but I met the Sifa and they told me that I should not be afraid that things would change,  maybe that was what Skeksis try to avoid, and that shouldn't be bad, we shouldn't learn from her mistakes "she leaned on her shoulder, while listening to her carefully, every word" For this trip, we met, and I think I can't think about my life differently without having you in it."</p><p> </p><p> They looked into each other's eyes for so long that Gurjin laughed.</p><p> </p><p>But it was a joyful laugh, feeling genuinely surprised that someone could know him as well as Brea, that she could take away and dissipate her fears only with her <em>words</em>.  It made him feel inspired, as if she could make him feel that he could do <em>anything</em>.</p><p> </p><p> "Normally it is my task to do this"</p><p> </p><p> "Well, now you know that you can also count on me, I know this is exhausting, but I'm <em>always</em> here for you, don't forget it" She separated a little and looked into his eyes, promising him with so many looks, that things would be better, that they would come out of these together and Gurjin could almost imagine a world together, safe, away from all danger and chaos that reigned out there "Whatever fate throws at us, we will face it <em>together</em>. ”</p><p> </p><p> "I know" he smiled affectionately at his wife, feeling calmer than before and that he could fight with dozens of rows Garthim just for her "Thank you, Brea."</p><p> </p><p> Suddenly, the future sounded more promising than ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted Gurjin to experience a little fear, although I know he is a character who can keep everything under control and keep an image of calm, I think that in how many his loved ones, he can worry and think too much.</p><p>This is a second throne part, maybe I make a small series of shots on them.  Sorry if my English is not very good, if you find a mistake, please let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>